films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
A Scarf for Percy
A Scarf for Percy is the first episode of the third season and the fifty-third episode of the series. In the US, it premiered on the Shining Time Station episode Is Anybody There?. In this episode, Percy wants to wear a scarf, but changes his mind after an accident with a baggage trolley. Plot It was a very cold winter morning on the Island of Sodor, with Thomas and Percy in the sheds feeling the brunt of it. Thomas complains that his firelighter is late, but Percy reminds him that the firelighter isn't late... rather, they're awake early because of the cold. As wind and snow make the two engines even colder, the two decide to take their minds off the weather by talking about warm things in the hope that they'll feel less cold as a result. Percy lists off some things known for keeping away the cold, and his mind soon turns to scarves. Thomas jokes that Percy needs a nice warm scarf around his funnel, but while he's only kidding Percy thinks happily about how warm a scarf would be until the firelighter finally arrives. The Fat Controller is much warmer that morning, as he enjoys hot porridge for breakfast while looking forward to taking some visitors on a tour of the island. He tells his wife that he has pressed his best trousers and will put them in his trunk ready to be changed into when its time for photographs. He then leaves to catch his train. Percy was soon hard at work, still thinking about scarves which isn't helped by seeing everyone wearing them. He complains about his cold funnel to Henry, telling him he wants a scarf. Henry tells Percy that engines don't wear scarves, but Percy retorts that Henry won't because his funnel is too small. Henry is furious at being insulted, but Percy puffs away before he can answer leaving the bigger engine to get ready to pull the special train. At the station, it is time for photographs and the Fat Controller was waiting for his trousers which are in one of the trunks being carried on a baggage trolley across the line. The two porters pulling the trolley walk backwards to make sure nothing falls off so aren't able to see what is coming. Percy, still feeling cheeky, arrives at the station and his driver shuts off steam as usual. Percy decides to startle the coaches by coming in as quietly as possible however the porters don't hear him either. Percy doesn't stop until it's too late, as he crushes the trolley and sends the luggage and a box of jam flying into the air. The jam ends up splattering across Percy, the passengers and the Fat Controller. Meanwhile the Fat Controller's hat lands on Percy's lamp iron and his best trousers end up wrapping themselves around Percy's funnel. Everyone was furious, especially the Fat Controller who snatches his top hat before discovering what has become of his trousers making him even angrier. He tells Percy that they'll have to pay the passengers for their ruined clothes and warns him to never play tricks on the coaches again. Percy, still covered with jam and wearing the trousers, feels very silly and quickly leaves to be washed. Percy soon encounters James, who jokes that Percy found a 'scarf' after all and runs off to tell Henry. That night, Thomas and a clean Percy prepare to go to sleep happy that the firelighter has agreed to arriver earlier the next day. Henry arrives, having enjoyed taking the passengers on their tour, and feels sorry for Percy but can't resist a small joke as he mentions the weather is meant to be warmer so there won't be any need for a scarf. Percy assures Thomas and Henry that he's now well aware that engines don't need scaves but a nice warm boiler instead. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *The Firelighter (mentioned) Locations *Dryaw *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam *Topham Hall *Hawin Croka *The Watermill (deleted scene) *Shunting Yards (mentioned) Notes *This episode is based on the story Percy and the Trousers from The Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine. *This is the first episode narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Gro Solemdal's in Norway. *This is Britt Allcroft's first episode as producer. This is also Angus Wright's first episode as executive producer. *There are some differences between the UK version and the US versions. Some some differences are: **In the UK version, Percy yells "Oh!" when eveything falls down on him, but in the US version, he yells when everything is still in the air. **In the UK version, the line goes "'I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs' are taken,'' ''he said to his wife. In the US version, the line goes "'I shall put them in my trunk,' Sir Topham Hatt said to his wife, 'and change into them just before the photographs are taken'". **In the UK version, the line "Percy gave them such a fright" is omitted. *In the restored version, the scene of Percy rolling his eyes just before the trousers fall down on him is slowed down. Also, when Percy complains about his cold funnel, he stops past Henry. *A deleted scene shows a truck getting splashed with jam. *When first repeated on ITV in 1993, Henry's scenes and the ending were cut out to fit the timeslot. *A CGI recreation of the scene where Percy crashes into the baggage trolley was made for Blue Mountain Mystery. *In the Netherlands, this episode is called "A Tie For Percy". In Japan, this episode is called "Percy's Muffler". In Finland, it is called "Percy's Scarf". *Percy's accident is inspired by an event which took place at a railway station in Salisbury, Wiltshire, England. Errors *Percy's trucks disappear at Dryaw. *In the UK version, when the Fat Controller says, "I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken," Michael Angelis waits an unusually long length of time before adding, "he said to his wife". *When Percy puffs alongside Henry, the track he was on leads to a dead end. *Percy shouldn't happen to have bumped up when he hit the trunk; in fact, he should've crunched it to splinters. *When Percy's wheels bounce after hitting the trolley, one of the porters is wobbling. *One of the porters' trousers keep changing from green to brown. *Percy appears to have derailed after hitting the trolley, but he was still on the track in the next shot. *It shouldn't seem to have taken the porters that long to pull the trolley across the track. *Lady Hatt was seen as one of the people wearing scarves at Dryaw, but she was just seen with Sir Topham Hatt. *The trousers are completely out of scale. *In the restored version, when Percy puffs alongside Henry, he stops a little ahead of Henry, but in the next shot, he was next to Henry. *When the narrator says "Thomas and Percy were cold and cross", Thomas' eyes are wonky. *When Percy pulls up next to James, James' face and Percy's cab roof are loose. *When Percy crashes into the trolley, he seems to have run it over after he jumps. In the next shot the trolley was somehow in front of him. *Before Percy puffs by the workmen he has no headlamp, then gains one puffing past them, and it then disappears after leaving. US Home Video Releases *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories *Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories *Best of Percy Transcript Write the second section of your page here. Gallery AScarfforPercyRemasteredTitleCard.png|Remastered title card AScarfforPercyrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard.jpg|Original 1993 US title card AScarfforPercy1994USTitleCard.png|1994 US title card AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard2.png|2001 US title card AScarfforPercyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card AScarfforPercySpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card AScarfforPercyFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card AScarfforPercy.png|A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf AScarfforPercy1.png AScarfforPercy2.png|Deleted scene AScarfforPercy3.png|Deleted scene AScarfforPercy4.png|Henry AScarfforPercy5.png|Henry, Percy, and Thomas in the sheds AScarfforPercy6.png|James and Percy AScarfforPercy7.png AScarfforPercy8.png AScarfforPercy9.png AScarfforPercy10.png AScarfforPercy11.png|Percy's scarf AScarfforPercy12.png AScarfforPercy13.png AScarfforPercy14.png|Thomas AScarfforPercy15.png AScarfforPercy16.png AScarfforPercy17.jpg AScarfforPercy18.png|Deleted scene AScarfforPercy19.png AScarfforPercy20.png AScarfforPercy21.png AScarfforPercy22.png AScarfforPercy23.png|Deleted scene AScarfforPercy24.png AScarfforPercy25.png AScarfforPercy26.png AScarfforPercy27.png AScarfforPercy28.jpg AScarfforPercy29.png AScarfforPercy30.png AScarfforPercy31.png AScarfforPercy32.png AScarfforPercy33.png AScarfforPercy34.png AScarfforPercy35.png AScarfforPercy36.png AScarfforPercy37.png AScarfforPercy38.png AScarfforPercy39.png AScarfforPercy40.png AScarfforPercy41.png AScarfforPercy42.png AScarfforPercy43.png AScarfforPercy44.png|Lady Hatt AScarfforPercy45.png AScarfforPercy46.png|Lady Hatt amongst the passengers AScarfforPercy47.png AScarfforPercy48.png AScarfforPercy49.png AScarfforPercy50.png|Henry's funnel AScarfforPercy51.png AScarfforPercy52.png AScarfforPercy53.png|The luggage trolley AScarfforPercy54.png AScarfforPercy55.png AScarfforPercy56.png AScarfforPercy57.png AScarfforPercy58.png AScarfforPercy59.png AScarfforPercy60.png|James AScarfforPercy61.png AScarfforPercy62.png AScarfforPercy63.png AScarfforPercy64.jpg AScarfforPercy64.png AScarfforPercy65.png AScarfforPercy66.png AScarfforPercy67.png AScarfforPercy68.png AScarfforPercy69.png AScarfforPercy70.png AScarfforPercy71.png AScarfforPercy72.png AScarfforPercy73.png|The porters AScarfforPercy74.png AScarfforPercy75.png AScarfforPercy76.png AScarfforPercy77.png AScarfforPercy78.png AScarfforPercy79.png AScarfforPercy80.png AScarfforPercy81.png AScarfforPercy81.jpg AScarfforPercy82.jpg AScarfforPercy82.png AScarfforPercy83.png AScarfforPercy84.png|Henry and Percy AScarfforPercy85.png AScarfforPercy86.png AScarfforPercy87.png AScarfforPercy88.png AScarfforPercy89.png AScarfforPercy90.png AScarfforPercy91.png AScarfforPercy92.png AScarfforPercy93.png AScarfforPercy94.png AScarfforPercy95.png AScarfforPercy96.png AScarfforPercy97.png AScarfforPercy98.jpg BlueMountainMystery190.png|CGI recreation BlueMountainMystery191.png BlueMountainMystery192.png BlueMountainMystery193.png BlueMountainMystery194.png BlueMountainMystery195.png Watch Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes